As a communication method in wireless communication, there is a Peer-to-Peer (P2P) communication method in which data is directly transmitted and received between terminals without via any access points such as the Internet or an intranet. Because any communication infrastructure is not required for P2P communication, the method can be used in any location and the communication channel can be minimized, thereby leading to reduction of the latency of the communication. Furthermore, when terminals are proximate to each other, communication can be made with small power consumption using a communication signal with a small output.
When a plurality of communication apparatuses performs wireless communication as these apparatuses are proximate to each other, interference of wireless signals becomes a problem.